1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communications systems and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for distributing access devices for voice/data communication over a packet network.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of businesses have opened regional offices in rapidly growing parts of the world. Telephone services at each regional office are typically provided using a separate private branch exchange (PBX) system. The typical PBX system uses an array of specialized hardware arranged in a hierarchical configuration including a control processor (CP), a node controller (NC), and several access devices (ADs) coupled to a set of communication devices such as telephones or video conferencing devices. An AD converts pulse code modulated (PCM) voice signals from the communication devices into a time division multiplex (TDM) format. The NC packetizes this TDM data using a packet protocol such as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) and sends it to the CP for call processing purposes. To carry the voice/data traffic between the various regional offices, private high speed lines such as T-1 or E-1 lines are coupled to the regional office PBX and the central office PBX.
Unfortunately, it may be hard to justify installing a complete PBX system at each regional office. For example, if a regional office grows slowly it may be many months or years before the capacity available on the PBX is utilized and the costs associated with installation of the PBX are recaptured. Alternatively, if a regional office grows too quickly a smaller PBX systems may not have sufficient capacity for the number of users in the office and the PBX system may need replacement before it""s useful life.
To address these limitations, the capacity of a PBX system should be shared between several regional offices. Further, public networks should be utilized rather than private networks to reduce overall communication costs. Accordingly, it would be desirable to distribute the access devices and associated communication devices associated with a PBX system over public networks.
A method consistent with this invention for associating private branch exchange (PBX) equipment with a remote access device over a packet network, wherein the remote access device includes a corresponding communication device for processing voice or data, comprises discovering a remote access device operatively coupled to the packet network; associating the remote access device and the corresponding communication device into a logical group; provisioning a signaling virtual channel from the packet network to carry signaling and timing information to the logical group of remote access device and communication device; and associating the signaling virtual channel with the logical group to facilitate the transportation of signaling and timing information from the PBX equipment to the remote access device and accommodate communications with the corresponding communication device.
An apparatus consistent with this invent that associates private branch exchange (PBX) equipment with a remote access device over a packet network, the remote access device including a communication device for processing voice or data, and the apparatus comprises a discovery module capable of discovering a remote access device operatively coupled to the packet network; an association module capable of associating the remote access device and corresponding communication devices into a logical group; a provisioning module capable of provisioning a signaling virtual channel from the packet network to carry signaling and timing information to the logical group of remote access devices and communication devices; and an associating module capable of associating the signaling virtual channel with the logical group to facilitate the transportation of signaling and timing information from the PBX equipment to the remote access device and accommodate communications with the at least one communication device.